The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Due to enormous data sizes, videos require a compressing process before storage or transmission. Typical encoding of the video data is performed by intra-predicting or inter-predicting, transforming, quantizing, and entropy-coding each picture of the video data in units of blocks. Particularly, the intra-prediction is performed to reduce redundancy of data in the video, and the redundancy of the data is reduced through the intra-prediction which performs the prediction from neighboring blocks by using spatial redundancy. At this time, the inventor(s) has/have noted that the compression capability may deteriorate due to unnecessary information or overlapping information included in intra-prediction mode information.